dragon con brillante armadura
by Samantha-Kimura
Summary: Todas las niñas en algún momento sueñan con aquel príncipe azul que será el hombre de su vida... one-shot, no soy buena con los summary pero onegai, pasen y lean NaLu


_****_**HOLA MINNA!**

**bueno aqui vengo a dejarles un flash historico**

**natsu.- un flash historico? que es eso?**

**samantha.- osea es un fic que se me ocurrio de pronto mientras estaba en la clase de historia**

**happy.- samantha no pone atencion en clases, aye!**

**samantha.- callate happy, si pongo atencion, cuando se me ocurrio el fic, aun no empezaba formalmente la clase**

**natsu.- si, claro**

**samantha.- YA CALLENSE LOS DOS! (aura asesina)**

**natsu/happy.- A...AYE!**

**samantha.- bueno, como ya lo explique fue una historia repentina, pero espero que les guste... bueno solo hare unas aclaraciones:**

**_casi toda la historia son recuerdos, donde dice TIEMPO NORMAL, ya es como el presente_  
**

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen (si fuera asi, Gray ya hubiera aceptado que le gusta Juvia ^^) son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_**

**samantha.- bueno ya basta de introducciones, ahora si a leer ^_^**

_**Dragón con brillante armadura**_

Todas las niñas en algún momento sueñan con aquel príncipe azul que será el hombre de su vida; con aquel caballero de brillante armadura que las protegerá de cualquier peligro…

Si, ese es el sueño de toda niña, también lo soñé algún día, cuando era pequeña…

Soy Lucy Heartfilia, ahora tengo 20 años, soy una maga de espíritus celestiales y miembro del gremio de magos más fantástico y… desastroso de Fiore; Fairy Tail…

Como decía en un principio, cuando era niña yo también soñaba con el que sería mi caballero de brillante armadura…

Después de leer muchas historias de princesas atrapadas las cuales eran rescatadas por el hombre de sus sueños, yo comencé a desear eso; después de la muerte de mi madre, mi padre solo se preocupaba por su trabajo, pasaba todo el tiempo sola, yo solo deseaba un caballero que me salvara de mi soledad…

Cuando tenía 17 años escape de casa con la intención de convertirme en una gran maga…

Después conocí a un chico que fácilmente se podría decir que un caballeroso príncipe, no era…

Un chico, impulsivo, desastroso, con clara falta de modales, que le gusta invadir mi casa, y con un extraño color de cabello…

Natsu Dragneel, todo lo contrario a lo que yo podía haber imaginado…

Pero él fue quien me llevo a Fairy Tail, y eso se lo agradezco de todo corazón…

En Fairy Tail hice grandes amigos, como Levy-chan, Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, Gray todos los del gremio, se han convertido en mi familia…

Natsu y Happy son mis mejores amigos, pero yo siempre seguía esperando a mi príncipe azul…

Después de muchas misiones, cree lazos muy fuertes con mi equipo, pero después de lo sucedido con Lord Phantom, comencé a tener sentimientos muy extraños por Natsu, pero aun a si seguía esperando a mi príncipe salvador…

En la isla Tenrou, lo admito tuve miedo, mucho miedo, de que tal vez no podríamos salir vencedores de esa situación, pero mis amigos estaban ahí, Natsu estaba ahí, para mí eso era un soporte, una esperanza de que todo podía salir bien, a si algún día encontraría al hombre de mis sueños…

7 años pasamos congelados en el tiempo después del ataque de acnologia, cuando regresamos, me entere que mi padre había muerto, después de leer la carta que me dejo, me di cuenta que él siempre me quiso, y la verdad yo también lo amaba, en ese momento sentí un vacío, pero Natsu y Happy estuvieron ahí conmigo, era momento de levantarme, no estaba sola, y tenía que seguir, para así encontrar a mi valiente caballero…

Y luego, comenzaron los grandes juegos mágicos, después de mis dos derrotas, yo me sentía fatal, pero todos mis amigos me dieron ánimos y eso me hizo sentir mejor…

Pero nada es para siempre, me secuestraron para utilizarme en el plan eclipse, cuando me capturaron también se llevaron a Yukino… yo no sabía si podría salir de esto, estaban absorbiendo mi magia, estaba entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, logre ver a Yukino, ella estaba inconsciente…

Cada vez me sentía más débil, sentía que ya no podía más, que mi caballero de brillante armadura nunca llegaría, pero de pronto escuche un gran rugido, un fuerte golpe, alguien gritaba mi nombre, y todo se volvió negro…

Cuando pude recuperar un poco de energía y logre despertarme vi a alguien peleando, se veía cansado pero seguía luchando, cuando pude distinguir mejor quien era, me di cuenta de la verdad que había en mi corazón, esos sentimiento que había intentado negar, frente a mi estaba peleando el hombre que rondaba por mis sueños…

"Natsu"- fue lo único que pude decir

"no te… preocupes, Lucy… te salvare"- lo que escuche no lo podía creer, él estaba ahí para salvarme, como siempre lo había hecho, entonces comprendí algo… yo esperaba a un príncipe azul, que me salvara como a una princesa…

Pero yo no soy una princesa, así que no puedo esperar que siempre me rescaten…

Vi como Natsu estaba perdiendo, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió, comencé a recitar un hechizo extraño, que mi madre me había enseñado, después una luz cegadora salió de mi…

"LUCYYY!"- escuche que Natsu grito, después todo se volvió negro

**TIEMPO NORMAL**

Luce, luce- escuche que alguien me llamaba

Estaba debajo de un árbol, había acompañado a mi novio a pescar, al parecer me había quedado dormida…

Hey Lucy, despierta- alguien me sacudió

Ya, ya me desperté- exclame algo molesta

Lucy me asustaste, tengo mucho tiempo llamándote- me dijo mí ahora novio

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde el plan eclipse, ahora estaba muy feliz…

Lucy, que te pasa?- me pregunto preocupado mi novio

Nada, solo estoy cansada- dije, entonces él me levanto al estilo nupcial

Muy bien, entonces vayamos a casa- me dijo con una gran sonrisa

Maldición, NATSU BAJAME!- le dije

No quiero, y no hay nada en el mundo que me haga cambiar de opinión- me dijo y después me beso, siempre se sale con la suya

A veces si actúa como todo un príncipe, ese príncipe que yo siempre soñé…pero la mayoría de las veces, seguía siendo el mismo dragón slayer destructivo e impulsivo, además de celoso, pero así fue como me enamore de él

Natsu Dragneel, se convirtió en mi salvador, el que me salvo de muchos peligros, el que me salvo mi soledad…

Lucy, en que pensabas?- me pregunto Natsu

En mi príncipe soñado- le dije con una gran sonrisa, entonces él salto y lógico entro a la casa por la ventana

Natsu, para algo se inventaron las puertas- le dije mientras me bajaba

Lucy, yo soy tu príncipe soñado?- ok esa pregunta me tomo desprevenida, pero creo que la respuesta a esa cuestión ya la tengo…

No- le dije, vi como él puso una expresión de tristeza, bajo la cabeza, y cubrió sus ojos con su cabello…

Lucy, yo- no lo deje hablar ya que lo bese

Tu eres mi dragón… mi dragón con brillante armadura- le dije muy convencida, ya que él es el dragon que en vez de tenerme en cautiverio como lo hacen en todas las historias que leo, el me rescato…

me brindo una de esas sonrisas que me hipnotizan, y me beso…

Te amo luce- me dijo cuándo se separó de mi- y siempre te protegeré

Lo se Natsu, también te amo- le conteste…

Siempre soñé, con mi príncipe azul, con mi salvador soñado, con mi caballero de brillante armadura, pero saben que… al diablo todo…

Yo prefiero a mi dragón… mi dragón con brillante armadura…

**samantha.- bueno eso seria todo en este flash historico**

**happy.- aye! onegai dejen reviews, y diganos que les parecio el fic**

**natsu.- sigo en lo mismo, esto haces en vez de estudiar**

**samantha.- te dije que te callaras, o me vere obligada a hacer algo que no quiero**

**natsu.- si, y que vas a hacer**

**samantha.- (saca una libreta)**

**happy.- una death note... NATSU TE VA A MATAR**

**samantha.- no es una death note -_-' es mi libreta de ideas **

**natsu.- y para que quieres esa libreta**

**samantha.- (comienza a escribir) ideas para un proximo fic: que lucy se enoje con natsu, se enamore de loke, deje fairy tail, se vaya al mundo celestial, se case con loke, tengan hijos, sea muy feliz, y olvide a natsu...**

**natsu.- NOOOOO! POR FAVOR, NO HAGAS ESO TT_TT**

**happy.- te guuuusssssssta!**

**samantha.- bueno entonces no me provoques o si lo hare**

**natsu.- AYE SIR!**

**samantha.- bueno espero que les haya gustado el fic, dejen sus criticas constructivas, y opiniones, para asi poder mejorar mis fics ^^**

**bueno me despido...**

**SAYONARA andromedasamantha fuera, paz**


End file.
